


Pandafeche

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Brainwashing, Creepy Fluff, Double Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Kink Meme, Light Angst, Napping, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Yandere, lysithea being a fucking creep, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Whenever he let himself fall asleep on her lap, she whispered the incantations found in the shadiest corners of the shadow library, the ones she had to clean up and polish on her own for practical application, the ones she practiced way too hard in secret.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme, Slotumn Portfolio





	Pandafeche

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a [kink meme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?style=site&thread=1214428)

He called himself a careful schemer, but sometimes, he got too confident in his position as the spymaster, she thought.

Well, all the better for her.

Whenever he let himself fall asleep on her lap, she whispered the incantations found in the shadiest corners of the shadow library, the ones she had to clean up and polish on her own for practical application, the ones she practiced way too hard in secret.

 _Remember me_ , she'd whisper, _don't ever forget about me or turn your eyes elsewhere._

_Don't you dare become someone else's. If you do, I swear I'll come back to haunt you to the end of your days._

Even after she died, he'd still be bound to her and her only. Love her too much to ever move on, feel too much pain to override it with his dreams.

_Do whatever you want and anything you need to achieve your goals, as long as it doesn't get in the way of being mine._

She wanted to-- had to-- be the exception to his ambitions.

_I'm fighting for you. Not your ideals. So you owe me that much, Claude._

It was the least she could get as a consolation prize.

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)  
>   
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
>   
> Wholesome lap pillow, feat. brainwashing.


End file.
